Good Enough
by Ravynesque
Summary: Sarah and Jareth have been dreaming of each other for months. Jareth cannot come to her, not can she to him. Will Sarah make the first move? Will she wish the Goblin King to her? Rated for sexual content and language. Chapter 2 up now!
1. Chapter 1

Hundreds of distorted faces, hidden behind goblin masks swirled around Sarah as she stood in the middle of the crowded ball room

Hundreds of distorted faces, hidden behind hideous goblin masks swirled around Sarah as she stood in the middle of the crowded ball room. The anxiety in her heart quickly evolved into fear that twisted and warped her stomach into a tightly bound knot. Where was he? She could hear him. His voice floated on a breeze emitting from some unknown source, but Sarah couldn't see him anywhere. She closed her eyes to the disturbing crowd and focused all her concentration on the sound of his voice.

_There's such a sad love  
deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
a love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart_

Sarah felt a strange warmth behind her; a soft hand, with long, elegant fingers closed around her upper arm. A slender arm snaked itself around her waist and another hand settled itself upon her corseted stomach. Shivers ran the length of her spine as she felt his warm breath on her neck, and the knot in her stomach dissolved into nothingness. Sarah's body relaxed into the strangely familiar body behind her, her eyelids fluttering gently in bliss. Her mind focused on his singing again, but before she could completely understand the words, a sudden wind swept the room. Her eyes flicked open to an empty room. Her head started to spin, and she stumbled away from the Goblin Kings embrace. When she stabilized, Sarah glanced at her companion. Jareth was standing before her, tall and proud, his mismatched eyes enhanced by the colour of his tunic. Their eyes locked momentarily, and all sound failed to penetrate their connection. It wasn't until the crystal floor beneath them began to tremble that they broke apart. Jareth closed the gap between them in a single stride and caught Sarah in a passionate, almost violent kiss. Before Sarah could react, it was over. Jareth stooped so his lips were next to her ear, and breathed one simple sentence.

"I can't say no to you."

Sarah awoke with a start and drenched in sweat. For a moment, she didn't know where she was. Was she still at the ball? Where was Jareth? Slowly her eyes adjusted to her dark environment, and she recognized her own bedroom. She sighed a mixture of disappointment and relief and pushed back the bed covers. She quietly opened the door and padded down the hallway to the bathroom, being careful to avoid waking Karen and her father. The door quietly clicked shut behind her, but as the moment it did, Sarah was at the bathroom sink, filling it with cold water and splashing it on her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink, but hardly saw it. Her mind was still at the ball, with Jareth. She couldn't help but think of him. She had been having the exact same dream for weeks on end, and every single time she woke up with the same racing pulse and ache in her heart and an irritating yet familiar dampness between her legs. Sarah shook her head to clear her mind of thoughts of dancing with Jareth and flicked the tap in the shower. She quickly pealed off her nightshirt and panties and stepped into the cold shower, splashing the water on her face and neck as she did so. The water relaxed her, calmed the butterflies in her stomach, but did nothing to rid her of the memories that haunted her. Jareth's begging voice lingered in her mind, causing tears to run down her cheeks. 

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want."

Sarah shuddered and looked down, seeing goose bumps all over her skin. Clearing Jareth from her mind she washed herself quickly and slipped out of the shower. It took sheer willpower to stop her from screaming when she saw him in the mirror as she stepped out of the shower. It was only for a moment, but Sarah would swear on her little brother's life that she saw Jareth's mismatched eyes in the mirror opposite her. It took a moment to shake the feeling of shock, but it was quickly replaced by two conflicting emotions; fear, was she losing her mind, obsessing about the man who stole her baby brother and put her through a 13 hour long ordeal to save him from being turned into a Muppet-like goblin? And anger; what the hell was he doing in her bathroom, watching her take a shower? 

Sarah quickly dried herself and slipped back into her bedroom, where she sat in her towel and dried her hair. Was Jareth really there, toying with what he knew she felt and confusing her once again? Or was it just her mind playing tricks on her? The question played on her mind for the rest of the day, making her fail her mathematics tests and get a detention for ignoring a teacher, and ate into most of the next night. When sleep finally did take her that night, it was a fitful one. She dreamt again of the ballroom, of being trapped in the oubliette with various disturbing variations of the goblin mask Jareth wore, of Jareth pressing her against the wall whispering "I can't say no to you."

As Sarah slept her fitful slumber, plagued by dreams of the singing Goblin King, the King himself was having similar difficulties. Jareth, surrounded by his minions, was having trouble staving off thoughts of the young girl. Though he tried relentlessly to convince himself that there was nothing special about Sarah, he and every servant, goblin and troll around him knew that there was.

Jareth had played this game with many girls during his time as King of the Underground. It was a regular hobby, almost a sport for the King, to take a sibling or even a son or daughter and use them to barter with the various teens that crossed his affections. That's not to say that Jareth didn't have his fair share of more mature women, young girls were just so much easier to torment. But Sarah … Sarah was something special. Jareth knew how he affected women. He knew how to move to accentuate his more attractive traits. He knew how to put a certain glint in his eyes that emphasised their mismatched nature, making him more alluring. He knew how charismatic his smooth British accent was, and he knew there wasn't a girl or woman alike in the world who couldn't be wooed by his serenades. 

Except Sarah.

He couldn't understand how she had resisted his charm. Was he losing his touch? No, not possible. Elves, faeries, even goblin girls flocked from far and wide to see him, to spend a night in his bed. Even the odd human girl couldn't live past the fantasy of his Labyrinth. It must have been her. 

And so, after a single night of toying with the girl, the King of all the Underground, the King of the Goblins was smitten. None of his subjects had ever seen him like this. Though he still led many a courtesan to his room at night, but they left looking dejected and annoyed, not rosy-cheeked and satisfied. Jareth refused to let them sleep in the same bed as him; he kicked them out after their transaction was complete and Jareth spent the rest of the night brooding, watching Sarah sleep in one of his many crystal bubbles. Jareth saw Sarah's dreams; the improved his moods somewhat. He even tried to appear in her room a few times and more than once while she was in the shower, but he couldn't cross the boarder. He couldn't move between his world and hers without an invitation. Though he employed wise-men, philosophers, scientists, powerful sorcerers, none could find the key to crossing the membrane between worlds. So Jareth was condemned to watch in silence until Sarah saw fit to wish him there again. But … was he good enough?


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks and months passed. The silent infatuation between Sarah and Jareth swelled to immense proportions, yet Sarah didn't call for him. Though every night she dreamed of the ballroom and of Jareth, she never let herself utter his name out loud. Although she tried to pretend nothing was wrong, everyone around her noticed her change. Her step-mother noticed the change the most. Sarah was quiet, sullen, and anti-social. Her school-work suffered greatly and though Karen tried everything – bribery, abuse, sweet talk – nothing would get Sarah out of her funk. Finally, she had had enough.

--

"Sarah!"

Karen's voice echoed up the stairs. Sarah pulled a pillow over her head, desperately trying to block out the annoying step-mother and return to the Goblin King's ball.

"SARAH WILLIAMS!"

Sarah moaned and threw the nearest thing that she could find at the door. The small, red leather bound book missed its target; it hit Karen in the chest as she opened the door. It fell open at the page that was most often exposed, where the spine was permanently bent to accommodate Sarah's devoted reading. Karen stooped and picked up the book, scoffing as she did so.

"Sarah, you're still reading this rubbish?" Karen held the book open and read aloud as she pulled open the curtains, letting obscenely bright light into Sarah's room.

"Through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered, I have fought my way –", Karen stopped and laughed harshly, throwing the book at Sarah as she did so. "Sarah, you're sixteen years old. You should be out finding boys or spending time with your friends, not pouring over children's books."

Sarah lifted her head from the pillow to stare at Karen through a curtain of hair. She snatched up the book and held it to her chest, whispering a passage from the book under her breath.

"What are you muttering about?"

Sarah groaned, "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand perfectly." Karen kicked the bed's base, "Now get out of bed and get downstairs. Toby is waiting for you to take him to the mall."

"Why can't you take him? He's your son!" Sarah voice muffled as she stuffed her head under the pillow again.

"That's not going to work Sarah!" Karen's voice floated up the hall as she walked away, "No Goblin King will save you from this!"

"Yeah, yeah … wish the goblin king would save me from you."

Sarah didn't realize what she was saying until she had said it, but by then it was too late. Her eyes shot wide open as the dazzling light from the window disappeared immediately, leaving Sarah in complete darkness. The window flung open, letting in an icy draft that turned Sarah's skin prickly with goose bumps. All sound disappeared except for the slow, steady beat of wings, and time was seemingly suspended. After a moment or two the unbearable silence was broken by a velvety voice wafting through the window.

"No one can blame you  
for walking away."

A chill ran the length of Sarah's spine and she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply the faint but distinct aroma of the Goblin King. She could taste him on the breeze before she could see him; he tasted irresistible. When at last time flowed again, Sarah opened her eyes Jareth was standing, tall and proud in front of her. His mismatched eyes twinkled in the dark, his hair shimmered and the magic that surrounded him, that which gave him such a distinct, erotic aroma, almost overwhelmed Sarah. Sarah watched him move over to the bed, unable to move, unable to think, unable to do anything except watch his graceful movements. Without realizing, her breathing slowed until it couldn't be heard at all over her heartbeat that was now pounding in her ears. When he reached her, Sarah felt his arms encircle her as he lifted her out of bed and carried her to the door. Finally the intensity of his appearance was too much for her – the last thing that Sarah saw before she fainted was a bright shower of golden sparks and her bedroom melting into nothingness, Jareth's voice echoing in her mind.

"It's been such a long time coming Sarah, but this feels so good."


End file.
